More Ways To Annoy Organization XIII!
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: At least 13 ways to annoy each member and the most Ultimate way to make every person in KH kill you. I might have more than 13 each. If you have suggestions, let me know please. I think that's it. Review please! Flames accepted, even though I'll snap back
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters that I am making fun of. They do not belong to me, but they belong to the people who wish for them to be made fun of. That is why I am doing it, because part of the reason the non-existent ones exist is for entertainment.

_Alright, so, I've been thing about these for a while. I'm going to give you at least thirteen ways (how original) to annoy each member of Organization XIII, and then at the end, I'll show you a way to make them all kill you. It is ultimate and will always work. Always._

**Thirteen Ways to Make Xemnas Turn you Into A Dusk**

Number One- Whenever he starts talking, pull out an I-pod or something and turn the volume full blast.

Number Two- When he is speaking, pull a tape recorder out and record him.

Number Three- When he asks why, say that if you speed it up, it sounds like he is speaking normally.

Number Four- Call him an albino porcupine.

Number Five- When he has a meeting, fake snore loudly and nasally.

Number Six- When he is stressed, go to Saix and say that Xemnas needs him. Watch as they get confused.

Number Seven- For his birthday, buy him a moon-shaped doll, saying that it is as close to Kingdom Hearts as he'll ever get.

Number Eight- Casually say that Saix has a ring in mind. Don't answer anything else he asks you.

Number Nine- When Xemnas started speaking; cough either loudly and hoarsely or like Miss. what's- her- head, the person from Monty Python with the theory on the brontosaurus.

Number Ten- Whenever he is being bad, say, "Kingdom Hearts is watching."

Number Eleven- In a bad situation; ask him, "What would Kingdom Hearts do?"

Number Twelve- Whenever he is drinking something or holding something of great value that shatters easily, make a joke about him and Saix or him and Ansem the Wise.

Number Thirteen- On Halloween, tell him to take off the mask; since he wears it all year around, on Halloween we should see his true face. Let your laughter die away when he realizes you called him ugly.

Number Fourteen- Put him in a room, alone, with Ayame Somha. (Fruits Basket anime).

**Wo-hoo, I finally updated. About time. I was just listening to some… Nightwish or Dragonforce, I forget which, and a ot of idea's suddenly came to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen Ways to Make Xigbar Wish He Had A Machine Gun So He Could Shoot Faster**

Number One- Every day ask him how he got his eye patch.

Number Two- Tell him to get some acne medicine.

Number Three- When he points out it's a scar, just say in a motherly or elderly sibling tone that's it's okay and everyone goes through it, and trying to make yourself look cool is uncool.

Number Four- Replace his guns with water guns, with some of Demyx's special clone water.

Number Five- Replace his ammo with butterflies and flowers (Thank you homeroom teacher!)

Number Six- For Christmas (Or the holiday that you celebrate around that time), make him a surfboard and tell him to try it out.

Number Seven- When he says no, start to cry and say that you hate him. If he likes you or if he has a major soft heart, he'll go.

Number Eight- If he goes surfing, steal his cloak and take pictures.

Number Nine- Whenever you catch him hanging upside down, throw the gum you were chewing up at him.

Number Ten- As always, make fun of his accent.

Number Eleven- Say that he is Irvine from Final Fantasy 8, only Irvine is much hotter.

Number Twelve- If he goes through with the surfing idea, have play Demyx's sitar and blame Demyx if something goes wrong. (This works better if you have no musical talent).

Number Thirteen- Call him a Parrott-less Pirate, and deny the fact that he doesn't have a pirate- like accent.

Number Fourteen-Burn his eye patch and blame Axel

**I had a hard time with Xigbars. If I do think of anything, I'm going to be randomly updating the chapters anyways, and that goes for suggestions as well. Lets see… Xaldin is next. I'll have fun with this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirteen Ways to Make Xaldin Wish Xemnas would Allow him To Impale you**

Number One- If you ever see him when the lighting is bad, scream and shout that the hair monster is going to devour you.

Number Two- Make fun of his absurdly long dreds.

Number Three- Cut off his hair.

Number Four- Make a mop with it.

Number Five- Next time it's Xaldin's turn to clean up, give him that mop.

Number Six- Laugh when he finds that the place is ten-times dirtier than what it was originally.

Number Seven- Laugh harder when Xemnas or Saix finds out.

Number Eight- Tease him about the incident.

Number Nine- Tape Belle hitting him.

Number Ten- Post it up on and add it to his favorites.

Number Eleven- Re-play it over and over on his computer screen when he's trying to sleep, after you get Vexen to hack it so it can't turn off and once you get Zexion to protect it so Xaldin can't break it.

Number Twelve- Ask pleasantly and loudly every morning if he had a good time with Luxord last night.

Number Thirteen- When he's about to kill you, point out that his spears need sharpening and that he should stop shaving with them. In his confusion, RUN!

**See, this was fun because I don't like Xaldin. And it's easy. For now though, I'll stick with only thirteen because it's the basic guidelines. VEXEN'S TURN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirteen Ways To Make Vexen Hurl Shards Of Ice At You**

Number One- Ask him if part his name implies what he feels inside.

Number Two- Say that since he is the closest thing to a doctor, he has to have an unhealthy habit like all the other anime doctors.

Number Three- Just after that, say that he already does, and it outweighs the others by far.

Number Four- Don't tell him what it is. Tell Zexion and laugh about it.

Number Five- Constant annoy him to make loves potions so you can have a laugh.

Number Six- Tell him that he should be ashamed of himself for treating Zexion like that.

Number Seven- Steal his coffee in the morning and give him Pepsi instead.

Number Eight- Yawn loudly throughout the day in his ear.

Number Nine- When he asks why; say that his snoring kept you up.

Number Ten- Whenever he talks; imitate his weird faces and hand motions.

Number Eleven- Say that Xemnas wanted a word with him. Put a hand on his shoulder and ask if you can have him computer, since Dusks can't type.

Number Twelve- Laugh until you cry when he believes you.

Number Thirteen- Say that he took Marluxia's status on a list you made a while ago, putting the Organization into categories.

**Vexen probably hates me. Whatever, I can afford it. But what I would give in order to really say and do that to everyone. I'd be dead, but I'd die with the biggest laugh of my life. Lets see, Lexeaus huh? Might be difficult...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thirteen Ways To Make Lexeaus Wish He Could Lob you to the Other Side of the World**

Number One- Sit down next to him and get in the same position as him

Number Two- Grunt whenever he wants you to answer him.

Number Three- Call his Tomhawk ugly. No one can really deny that.

Number Four- Call _him_ ugly.

Number Five- Make jokes about him and Vexen or him and Zexion.

Number Six- When he tells you to go away or to be quiet, shout, "I take karate!" and punch him in the arm.

Number Seven- When your hand is in a cast, blame him.

Number Eight- When your hand in is a cast; try to hit him again, hoping it will work.

Number Nine- Blame him when your whole arm is in a cast.

Number Ten- When he goes to sleep cut his hair, what little he has.

Number Eleven- At night tuck a teddy bear or a blanky in his arms and take pictures.

Number Twelve- Wake him up during the god-forsaken hours of the night (no offense to you who are religious) and tell him that his mumbling kept you up.

Number Thirteen- When he is in your presence, never stop talking.

**Like I said, it was kind of hard. This might be the only one that I won't update that much. Any suggestions would help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirteen Ways To Make Zexion Wish He Could Unleash All Of His Unknown Powers On You**

Number One- Call him EMO! (He isn't though. Just saying).

Number Two- Early in the morning, shout in his ear about a weird dream you had.

Number Three- Randomly run up behind him and hug him.

Number Four- Walk away without a word.

Number Five- Call him, "Sexy Zexy". (Overdone, I know).

Number Six- Play "Zap" and make sure you lose if he is on your hand.

Number Seven- At night, cut off his hair.

Number Eight- Make a beard out of it and attach it to him.

Number Nine- Take pictures.

Number Ten- Strap him to a chair and force him to watch "Fahrenheit 451"

Number Eleven- Video tape him crying.

Number Twelve- Tell him that he shouldn't have to deal with the way that Vexen treats him.

Number Thirteen- Get him a nightlight for his birthday.

Number Fourteen- Call him the "Smoked Lemur" (Cloaked Schemer, Smoked Lemur, they rhyme people, give me a break).

**Suggested by, xXFlamingAssassinXx**

Number Fifteen- Play the Emo Kid song every time he walks in the room

Number Sixteen- Hum it when he's eating

Number Seventeen- Call his lexicon a dictionary

Number Eighteen- When he tries to protest against it, laugh at him

Number Nineteen- Die his hair pink, put the evidence leading into Marluxia's room

Number Twenty- Tell Him Axel and Roxas are planning a prank on him, make up some horrible prank that involves every room he goes in and watch him flip out trying to avoid the prank

**Suggested by Arivoctix...**

Number Twenty-One - Whenever you see Zexion, sing "Brining Sexy Back" but replace Sexy with Zexy

**Poor Zexy. I had another one but stupid Microsoft Word quit on me… had to redo it. Hope it was good. Saix is next. Saix is funny. He'll be amusing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thirteen Ways To Make Saix Wish He Could Give you The Same Fate As Demyx**

Number One- When you see that he is near a spot of moonlight, dramatically push him out of the way, shouting, "I'll save you Sai-Sai!"

Number Two- Call him Sai-Sai therein and convince everyone else to do it too.

Number Three- If he is close to killing you, change tactics and call him Luna, knowing it's a girls name.

Number Four- If he gets mad, tell him to stop being so heartless.

Number Five- Make fun of his number, saying that if he was so important, he should be number two, not that gun-maniac.

Number Six- Tell him that he should get some anger management for that berserk form of his.

Number Seven- At meetings, make a point to sit next to him and whisper something random in his ear every once and a while, making him lose his concentration.

Number Eight- Snicker when he gets scolded by Xemnas.

Number Nine- Defend him and say that Xemnas should treat his second and command better.

Number Ten- when you get kicked out from the meeting, go to his room along with Demyx (he'll most likely be kicked out too. If not, Roxas and Axel) and mess it up.

Number Eleven- Dye his hair blonde and braid it.

Number Twelve- Watch Saix yell at Larxene for it, and watch more enjoyably when Larxene beats the stuffing out of him.

Number Thirteen- steal his claymore for practice and break either, Axel's lava lamp, Marluxia's greenhouse glass, or Xemnas's half-life sized statue of Kingdom Hearts.

Number Thirteen and a half- Leave the evidence.

Number Fourteen- Replace his boots with Heelies!

**Hahaha. The torture. It's so fun. I think I'm getting addicted to this. Good thing I have… one… two… three, no, I'm joking. I still have six members left, and I can always think of more. Along with everyone else.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thirteen Ways To Make Axel Wish He Could Set You Ablaze With The Fires Of His Hatred. ABLAZE!**

Number One- Call him a pyro porcupine.

Number Two- Whenever you see him, hum or sing under your breath "Burn baby burn"

Number Three- Put a small amount of bleach in his shampoo.

Number Four- Take a picture of his startled face when he finds his hair a very light pink.

Number Five- Watch him pound Marluxia for something he didn't do.

Number Six- Tell Zexion not to tell Axel it was you, if Axel asked Zexion to identify the scent.

Number Seven- Once his hair finally returns to its normal color, do it again.

Number Eight- If you ever see Axel really tired in the morning, say that he shouldn't have stayed up so late with Roxas.

Number Nine- Since his name is "The Flurry of Dancing Flames", sign him up for dance class.

Number Ten- Don't tell him until the night before, or if the classes are in the afternoon, late morning.

Number Eleven- Just for fun, sign Luxord up to, in the same class.

Number Twelve- Buy him one of those fifty feet lava lamps for his birthday.

Number Thirteen- While Axel is out on a mission, bribe Demyx to be playing hi sitar and break it.

Number Fourteen- For the next gift-giving- holiday, buy him a waterbed. Stare at him with big puppy dog eyes so he'll accept it. This works better if he has a crush on you or if he knows you have a crush on him.

Number Fourteen- every time he speaks, say, "Oooo, BURN!"

**Suggested by Arivoctix...**

Number Sixteen- Convince Demyx to say "Got it memorized?" after every sentence.

**Luxord is next. Can't think of much to say for Axel, except that he, Zexion, Demyx, and Xigbar are my favorites, so I had extra fun with them. I'm running out of members. The ULTIMATE way to drive Organization XIII to insanity is coming up in four more chapters. Just wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thirteen Ways To Make Demyx Wish He Could Pound You With His Sitar**

Number One- Call him a crybaby.

Number Two- When you're picking teams for Capture the Flag, pick Demyx last.

Number Three- Call his sitar a guitar.

Number Four- When he plays his sitar at night, open his bedroom door and throw Lexeaus's boot at him to shut him up.

Number Five- Laugh when he starts crying because of his nosebleed.

Number Six- Make fun of his hair.

Number Seven- Spike his hair.

Number Eight- Switch his water bed with Axel's bed that has fire sheets and quilt.

Number Nine- Blackmail him with his hydrophobia.

Number Ten- Put a bucket of dead, rotten, moldy plants from Marluxia's garden over Demyx's bedroom door. Video tape his misfortune.

Number Eleven- Show it to the other members, in slow motion.

Number Twelve- Sign him up for the play Wizard of Oz as the part of the Lion.

Number Thirteen- Buy a wolverine and substitute it with his teddy bear at night. Listen contently as you hear his shrieks.

**Thank you Talon- Wings and a Pulse, for making me realize that I had forgotten Demyx's. Can't believe I did, because he's one of my favorites. NOW Luxord is next, along with Marluxia. I'm taking a break for now, after those two. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirteen Ways To Make Luxord Wish He Could Send You A Hundred Years Into The Future**

Number One- Whenever you catch him drinking something, tackle him to the ground to make sure it isn't alcohol.

Number Two- Make fun of his British accent.

Number Three- When he tells you to stop, just repeat him.

Number Four- Using either the beard from Zexion's list or the mop from Xaldins list; make a wig for Luxord, saying that he needs more hair, like all the other members.

Number Five- Constantly bug him to send you back in time so you can win the lottery.

Number Six- Ask him why he doesn't do that.

Number Seven- Challenge him to a card game every hour, saying that you are determined to win.

Number Eight- when he finally lets you win because he's getting bored, brag about it and round up the whole Organization so you can do it again.

Number Nine- When he goes out gambling, attach a tracking device so you can follow and warn everyone that he cheats.

Number Ten- Get him drunk, then say that Larxene wants to see him alone. Watch what happens.

Number Eleven- Once he realizes what happened, say that you only relayed the message and to use what little of his brain that wasn't destroyed by all of his unhealthy habits.

**Suggested by Taxima….**

Number Tweleve- Buy him a self-help book about gambling problems for his birthday

Number Thirteen- ask him to take you back in time because its

life or death. If and when he does, let him find out its so you get the last piece of pizza.

**I wasn't very good with this one. Taxima was very good with her suggestions. Everyone say thank you! I finally got to the ones I've been waiting for, Marluxia and Larxene. YES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thirteen Ways To Make Marluxia Wish He Could Make You Plant Food**

Number One- Call him Flower Boy.

Number Two- When you get tired of that, call him Pink Hedgehog.

Number Three- Sneeze every time you're near him, saying you're allergic to pollen.

Number Four- Tease him about his hair.

Number Five- When he shouts, say that if he's so mad about his hair, why not dye it?

Number Six- Leave a perplexed Marluxia trying to figure it out.

Number Seven- At night, take his scythe and decapitate all of his flowers. When he complains, everyone can say that he did it.

Number Eight- Set him up on a blind date with Larxene.

Number Nine- Hide in the nearest place and watch the show.

Number Ten- Ask him that if he's the Graceful Assassin, why was Axel the one to kill everyone?

Number Eleven- At night, with the assistance of someone strong, like Lexeaus, and move either Marluxia to Vexen's lab, or Vexen to Marluxia's room.

Number Twelve- Strap him down and make him watch one of those rainforest movies, the ones that show humans burning them down.

Number Thirteen- When it's his turn to cook, suddenly turn vegetarian.

Number Fourteen- Switch his hamburger with a veggie burger

**Suggested by Star Wars nut….**

Number Fifteen- Call him Maria

Number Sixteen- Ask him if he is a girl.

Number Seventeen- Switch all of his black hooded robes with pink tutus.

**Thanks for the suggestions Star Wars nut. They were good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thirteen Ways To Make Larxene Dearly Wish She Could Give You Slow Death By A Kunai**

Number One- Make feminist jokes. (Duh!)

Number Two- Say that she has a crush on Axel.

Number Three- A few days later, when they're dating, say that she has a crush on Marluxia.

Number Four- Run, and while doing so, say that Larxene has also gone out with Demyx, Xigbar, and Saix.

Number Five- Wear rubber so she can't electrocute you.

Number Six- Wear a cross, so when she approaches, you can yell, "Back demon!"

Number Seven- At night, tape/super glue her kunai's to her finger tips, saying that now she won't have to waste time summoning them.

Number Eight- Also point out that her nails are more deadly.

Number Nine- Cut off her two antenna-ish strands of hair with Roxas's Keyblades, leaving the evidence.

Number Ten- Add the two antennas to the wall where you have mounted everyone else's hair that you cut.

Number Eleven- Spread a rumor that Larxene is only powerful because she hides a stun gun up her sleeve.

Number Twelve- When playing truth or dare, dare her to go a whole day doing nice things and saying positive things. Not positive in the negative way, but sincere and thoughtful and kind.

Number Thirteen- On her birthday; take her to nearest power plant and have Demyx or Axel get her mad. Make sure that Zexion had his shield ready so you wouldn't die.

Number Fourteen- When ever Larxene is alone with Axel or Marluxia, put on some song like "We're in heaven", "Every time we touch", "The One", "It's tearin up my heart" (Yes, those last two are backstreet boys and nsync. I don't have a weird taste in music because I don't exactly like those songs, but anything with a good melody or good lyrics I'll like, despite who it's from. If the music is god, that's all I really care about. I'm not picky when it comes to music.)

**Suggested by Talon- Wings and a pulse**

Number Fifteen- Call Larxene Pikachu and compare the two.

Number Sixteen- Superglue her to a Pikachu costume.

Number Seventeen- Hit her with pokeballs all day.

Number Eighteen- Tell her the powers down and ask her to get your TV working again.

Number Nineteen- Stick her finger in a socket and when she asks why she did that say cause you were wondering if she'd get zapped.

**Suggested by RazorCardz0...**

Number Twenty- Whenever she's around, plug your nose and tell her "Ew take a bath!" then pause and say. "Wait…nevermind."

Number TwentyOne- Take a bunch of balloons and rub/stick them on her in her sleep

Number TwentyTwo- Ask her to charge every electronic device you have

Number TwentyThree- Cut off her antenna and use them as lightening rods on a stormy night.

Number TwentyFour- Every morning ask her loudly, "so who made your sparks fly THIS time?"

**As suggested by TwilightFairy928…**

Number TwentyFive- Cut off her antennas, and attach it to her face like a mustache while she is sleeping.

Number TwentySix- Any battle she loses, exagerrate it.

Number TwentySeven- Threaten to send Vexen after her with one of his experiments

**Anyone has any suggestions, please; don't feel shy about telling them to me. You'll get the credit, and it'll be funny. Roxas is left, and then the best way to make them kill you. Not wish they could, but actually do it.**

**Thanks again Talon- Wings and a pulse, for the suggestions.**

**And now, thank you RazorCardz0 as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen ways To Make Roxas Wish He Could Beat you Like He Did With Riku And Axel**

Number One- Say that his hair looked like it had a swirly.

Number Two- Spread a rumor that he has a crush on Axel.

Number Three- Call him Sora.

Number Four- Buy him sea-salt ice cream that zaps you, like that gum that everyone used to have on April's Fool's Day.

Number Five- Make his hair turn into a Mohawk.

Number Six- Never stop talking about how good-looking Sora is.

Number Seven- Have Demyx ask Namine out in front of him.

Number Eight- Talk about how strong Riku is.

Number Nine- Say that Axel has such a great personality.

Number Ten- Say that Akamaru can kick Roxas's butt.

Number Eleven- Change your mind and say that Pakkun can kick Roxas's butt.

Number Twelve- Dye his hair purple. Why purple? Because it's funny. (Just imagine it, okay?)

Number Thirteen- Say that he and Zexion should hook up since they're both depressed all the time.

Number Fourteen- Say that when Axel kidnapped Kairi, he was really going out on a date with her, so he's technically cheating on you.

**Suggested by TwilightFairy928…**

Number Fifteen- Follow him around all day, singing the song "Sanctuary/Passion" in Japanese as loud as you can.

Number Sixteen- Call him spike or blondie.

Number Seventeen- Better yet, call him Bigfoot

Number Eighteen- bug him about forgetting Axel.

Number Nineteen- Ask him that if his true name is Sora, and Sora means sky, does that mean his head is always up in the clouds?

**Last list style of a chapter. The next one will be different, so don't worry, it's still the same one. Once the last one is done, including credits, from time to time I'll scan through and see what I can add. Next chapter will reveal the best prank eva. Bye-bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning! After you have read this, don't post the ending up on a review! Don't spoil it for everyone else. If you wish to congratulate me or kill me, send me a email not from a review. My email address is Email me there if you want to talk about the ending, but otherwise, don't say anything. Thank you.**

**Early one morning…**

Axel groaned at the obnoxious alarm clock. Without thinking, he moved him arm and slammed his fist down on his nightstand. He felt the satisfying crunch of the clock being broken. He smiled, barely awake. So, he'd have to buy a new one, who cares? They only cost like, five dollars.

Axel sat up and began walking towards the bathroom. He wasn't even aware of what was going on. He had been doing this routine for so long, he sometimes did it sleepwalking. Along the way to the bathroom, he crashed into the wall next to it before opening the door and entering.

That was also a part of the routine.

Axel entered the bathroom and looked at himself miserably in the mirror. He didn't want to be up today. Their friend, who liked to be called Mysticmage (M&M for short) and her friends had been torturing them for about a month now. Maybe three weeks. He was tired of having uncomfortable rumors going around and having people beating him up. Although, most of the pranks, the ones that didn't have to do with him in any way, made him laugh until he couldn't breathe.

Still, the ones with him had been mean. He knew that M&M liked him like a brother, so he couldn't exactly say no to her.

Axel moaned and reached over to the right. He grabbed him comb and ran it through his non-spiky hair. He had to do this every single morning, spike up his hair. It was troublesome, but all the girls liked it, so why not.

After he combed and brushed it, Axel got some hair elastics and made many individual spikes. He was glad that M&M had a doctor's appointment today; she couldn't prank them. The thought of having pictures like this on Photobucket gave Axel the chills. He'd hate that.

Next, Axel thoughtlessly reached for it. His hand it empty space in his medicine cabinet.

His eyes snapped open as he started at the spot where it had been. It was gone. In a frantic rush, Axel scoured the bathroom, his room, even the stupid closet. Nowhere. It was gone. Even the extra's he had had vanished.

In a dead world of his own, Axel ran out the door, preparing to borrow from Roxas.

"Roxas," he shouted, forgetting it was eight in the morning. "Roxas, w have a problem. All the-"

"I know." Roxas ran out the door, looking lost. "It's all gone."

"You too?" Axel asked.

"Everyone too," Zexion corrected, walking over. "Superior called a meeting about this problem. Lets go."

"Good," Axel growled. "I cannot wait to strangle the person who did this."

**In the meeting room….**

"So, this happened to everyone?" Demyx asked, close to tears. Xigbar patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll see through this," he comforted.

"Easy for you to say," Marluxia muttered. "You don't use it."

"Marluxia," Saix said wearily. "Everyone in the Organization uses it. Even Luxord, even Lexeaus, even Xigbar. Even _Namine_ uses it," he cried out.

"I never knew," Marluxia whispered, shocked.

"Now," Xemnas ordered. "We have to figure out a way to get it back, find out who did it, and kill that person before we all go insane."

"Could it be Sora? Or Riku?"

"I don't think so," Larxene said. "They can be low, but not that low."

"Who would be mean enough to…" They all froze, hearing footsteps down the hallway. A few moments later, M&M stuck her head in the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, smiling at them. Her smile shrank when she saw their hair. "Oh, um…. Hehehe."

"You did it?" Xaldin asked in a disbelieving tone.

"W- who, me? No way. Never," M&M said pathetically, holding her hands in front of her and waving them. "Look, I'm… uh, sick! That's it! I'm sick, so I have to… lie down." M&M took one last look at them, and fled for her young, teenage life.

"MYSTICMAGE!" Organization XIII screeched while hunting her down. "STOP _STEALING OUR HAIR GEL!" _


End file.
